pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Morgana
|released = 17.0.0 |rateoffire = 67 |capacity = 6 |mobility = 65 |number = 667 |attribute = |theme = }} The Morgana is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 17.0.0 update. It is one of the 6 weapons in the Steel Division Clan Set. Appearance It takes the appearance of a long-fantasy themed sniper rifle. It has a silver/yellow stock, a grey pistol grip, a yellow trigger, and a silver/yellow body. On the bottom of the weapon, it has an exposed yellow energy crystal that acts as the ammo source for the weapon. It features a grey/yellow scope mounted on top, and a long silver barrel with a yellow muzzle. It fires a yellow laser that will pass through every object. Strategy Tips * Aim for the head to maximize Efficiency per shot. * Use the scope at long ranges. Its high magnification makes it useful for precise aiming at these distances. * Try strafing while aiming to prevent enemies from hitting you when engaged in a firefight. * If an enemy survives the shot, finish them off with a Primary or Backup weapon. **The weapon's ability to disable jumping helps with aiming for weakened targets. * Its Wall-Break attribute is useful for attacking enemies behind objects such as walls and behind cover. ** Keep in mind that when shooting through a wall, its damage is reduced. * Avoid sticking to one sniping spot as users can track the weapon's lasers to its source. * If you are using this in Sniper Fort, make sure to pair this with the Cowboy Hat and max Sniper Cape to reduce reload time. Counters * If engaged in a sniper duel, take time to aim. * Area damage weapons and shotguns can quickly finish users off. * Strafe around the user while firing to avoid getting hit. * Fully automatic weapons can easily punish the sniper if he/she missed. * Try to wait until the sniper reloads, then attack while he/she is vulnerable. * It fires a noticeable laser, keep an eye out for the source of the laser as it may indicate the general area of where the user may be. * Grab a cover, as the sniper's Efficiency gets reduced dramatically if penetrates through the wall. * Flank around the user with a shotgun or melee weapon and attack them from behind. * Avoid being caught in the open when there is a sniper, stick to cover and locate the sniper then attempt to countersnipe him/her with your own. * Flamethrowers and shotguns can be useful for quickly killing snipers at close range. Recommended Maps *Sniper Forts *Paradise Resort Equipment Setups Carry a Primary or Backup weapon to finish off weakened opponent. Trivia *Unlike the weapons featured in the Steel Division Clan Set which were named after knights of the Round Table. The weapon is named Morgana le Fay; an enchantress in in Arthurian legend. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single Shots Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Clan Weapons Category:Wall Break Category:Disable Jumps Category:Steel Division Category:Mythical